We will live
by STARS108
Summary: A group of kids that are thrown together by chance. This is their story of their survival. Please post reviews Im curious for what everyone think of this story :D
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader,**

** I'm only accepting two OC's so if you want to have your character to be featured in this story post. so follow the skeleton below ,and I may add more OC's as the story progresses farther. So post your character's on the review section so they won't accidently gets deleted. Hope to get a lot of OC's guys :D**

Name:

Nickname:

Age(Can be up to 15):

Gender:

Role in a Group:

Personality:

Appearance(In detail please):

Weapons (Keep it simple please):

History:

Personal items:


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Nathan

Nickname: Nate

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Role in a Group: Leader

Personality: He has a strong leadership quality about him. He isn't afraid to take charge and protect his group for the ever growing threat of grown-ups. He is a people person he can make finds very easy ,but some people can intimidate him.

Clothing: A zip up plain gray jacket , under the jacket he wears a black long sleeve shirt with a camo pocket in the front , plain blue levies , black hiking boots , and has a combat knife sheath clipped to his belt.

Hair Color and Style: Short dirty blonde hair , that is spiked in the front

Eye Color: Green and yellow in the middle

Build (Skinny, athletic, etc.): Has a build much like a swimmer

Any other Distinguishing Features: His eyes the tend to amaze people.

Weapons: Combat knife ,and a pistol that has a hip holister

Bio: Nathan was raised in a normal family home. But he was a model student he would be in sports and get good grades. When the out break first struck Nathan was un sure what to do.

Name: Will Snow

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Role in a Group: Scavenger and Fighter

Personality (I just used Joel's personality from the forum if you don't mind): Will is kind and caring around people he can trust. He is loyal and willing to die for those he cares for. His trust is hard to gain and he has adopted a cautious atitude. He is blunt and a pessimist, his words often laddened with sarcasm. However, he is friendly and has a fear of being completely alone. He's insecure and anxious when traveling alone.

Clothing: Will usually wears utlitarian, simple, and efficent clothing. Normally, he wears a long sleeve navy blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and grey cargo pants.

Hair Color and Style: Will's hair is jet black and short.

Eye Color: Pale Blue

Build (Skinny, athletic, etc.): Will used to be on his school's track team, so he is built like a runner.

Any other Distinguishing Features: Will's chest and back hold many scars he sustained from his childhood.

Weapons: Homemade spear and a folding knife

Bio: Will was born to a loving mother and abusive father. His mother recieved the force of most beatings, but Will also recieved his far share of pain, causing multiple scars across his chest and back. The nieghbors soon found out about the abuse and alerted the police. Will's father was arrested and he and his mother lived with his Uncle.

Will did very well in school, becoming a gifted track athlete. His acedemics didn't fail him either, and he had a stable family life with his father out of the picture. His world was turned upside down when the disease infected his mother, killing her luckily. Shaken by the tragedy, Will's uncle forced him to leave the house with enough supplies to last him weeks. He left when his Uncle started showing basic signs of infection.

Other:

Name: Seth

Nickname: N/A

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Role in a Group: Fighter and Scavenger

Personality: Once you are his friend he will guard them with your life. He helps with leader ship advice and a good shot

Clothing: Purple sweater , Black T-Shirt with a bomb one it , black pants , & Gray Vans

Hair Color and Style: Black hair that is cut short

Eye Color: Brown

Build (Skinny, athletic, etc.): Average not super skinny , but not fat

Any other Distinguishing Features: N/A

Weapons: Machete and Bolt action rifle

Bio: Average life intill his parents split up and his mom not see his dad often. But when the sickness made a appearance he got moved to his dads because she thought he'd be safer with Nathan because she thought he had a good head on his shoulders . When his dad left with nathan's mom because they didn't want to see them change into mindless monster's. So their parent thought it would be good to give them gun that's how they got their guns. since it kicked off they stuck togather

Other:


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan grunted as the tip of the blade of his combat knife smashed into a fat mother's face. For three days him and cousin have been running from house to house in London. He wasn't about to let him and his cousin become a greedy farther or mother's dinner. He promised his uncle he wouldn't end up like all the of other kids who just decided to crawl in a corner and just die. But knew what Nathan he had to do to better their chance's at that moment , and it to find more kids so they would be a more formidable fighting force. Rain was starting to steadily fall down from the typical overcast of London of this year. Rain usually brought up his mood but not now he train was based solely on survival for him and his cousin.

Seth was starting to panic when grown ups stated to steadily flow out of the buildings around him and Nathan. He heard Nathan yell ' Stay close to me ' as he un-holistered his pistol and fired into a crowd of five sickies in front of them. While they ran through the crowd of grown ups , he saw Nathan throw wild elbow into the grown ups the got drawn closer to them. He hated the fact Nathan took it upon him self to protect him. The truth of everything was he was strung out these past three days all he wanted to do was to get a nice night asleep.

Nathan looked ahead to see a kid with black hair being wrestled down on the floor by two buff looking fathers. Nathan held his hand up and told " Seth to lay him down cover fire and please make sure you don't get swamped". Nathan tackled one fired down on the floor and slammed his knife hard into the head of a father that looked rather un diseased. His head snapped back when heard a loud audible bang and something whizzed by his head . Nathan looked up to see a father fall down by his feet. He looked up to see the kid wrestle the stranger on the it's back , and stab it into the head with a homemade spear by the looks of it.

Will was surprised that a group of kids actually stop and help him , because one group walked by him already walked by him. They said some rather mean insults to him when they walked by. They just left him to be torn apart by the father frenzied by their blood lust for his blood . He was ready to accept the fact he was going to die , but than a kid with a runners build foot ball tackled the grown up that was about to sink his tender skin on his neck. Than the kid that looked pretty average him was holding a bolt action rifle that shot the father in his side than the bullet flew threw the father and hit the other father in the face. Will was roughly pulled by the by with the runner build and said come on they ran down to a gun shop by the looks of it. Will breathed " My name is Will". He felt a bit self concusses about his scar's. Ever since his uncle's house he was the closest thing that he had to a father. His dad was exactly wasn't father of the year , well actually he was a very shitty dad. He would get beaten very bad by his dad.

Nathan looked at him cautiously he wasn't sure if he could trust him but he had to if he wanted to survive. In this new world he was thrown in not even three days ago survival is key now. Nathan walked up to him and said " Hey I'm Nathan and this is Seth ,and it's good to see a face not covered in boils". Nathan had a good natured laugh.

Seth quickly cut in and said " We need to find shelter for the night because it's almost night time and from what I gathered grown up are more active during the night time". he motioned towards the sun setting off in the horizon.

Will looked up at the sun as well and got startled by how fast the day went by. Is this how he is going to live his life from day to day , fighting grown ups to stay alive another day. Just to look at kids dieing all around him and begging for help. Every time he tried to help a kid in trouble he was would always come to a dead or dieing kid . That was what he was actually doing when those two found him ,but this time he actually saved to the girl and he couldn't seem to get her face out of his head. She told him thank you than ran off like h told her to do because he didn't want her to be exposed to any more danger than she had to be tomorrow he will look for her.

Nathan said " lets hide here tonight and this looks like its well defended so we can get an decent night of sleep ". The gun shop looked amazing to the group and the doors and windows had thick metal bars over them. Good thing he snatched his lock pick set so he can break into safe places. It took him less than two minute's to pick the lock for the store. When they got in they realized that the store wasn't full of grownups but guns , bullet proof vest (which is also stab proof) . The vest had many pockets to keep supplies inside of . We Nathan explored the store it was stocked full of military grade guns , knifes , boots , dry food, and cargo pants. Nathan felt like he was going to cry he finally knew he was the safest he's been in the last three days. This is a miracle that was sent by god in his eye's.

Will decided he would stay with this group of kids that saved him. That kid Nathan seemed to have a good head on his shoulder's , he would make a great leader one of these days . He was happy that he was saved ,but it was only just by chance that they came when they did to save him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers'**

** I promise that the chapters will be longer and will have more details.**

Nathan sat by the window seal looking out into London's typical rainy gloom. But he preferred the weather like this because he thought sunny days were always boring. Nathan been up since the sun rose he has watched all the night dwelling grown ups crawl into there daily hiding places. When Nathan woke up he found a bullet proof vest that he also fitted over his jacket. He also found a sheath for his combat knife that he also fitted on his shoulder strap. He was overjoyed when he found a military grade backpack. This backpack would last a long time was almost positive it was built to withstand harsh conditions. There was a big slick compound bow that also caught his attention because it also folded down to were it clipped on to his belt. He was shocked to see a group of grown ups chasing to kids down the road one seemed to be a little over weight ,but one also seem very slender like a willow. Nathan ran up waking up Seth and Will. When they got woke up they both asked what's going on. Nathan hastily told them about the kids. They opened the front door and he notched a arrow in the bow. In the right hands this bow could cause major damage. Luckily his hands were the right hands. Nathan wasn't about to let kids die right now...

12 hours earlier

Annabeth was shocked by what happened in front of her eyes right now. She was wrestled down to the floor by two father's that were driven by a crazy bloodlust for her. At the moment she thought it was all over for a tall athletic looking boy ran into the fathers like a rhino. But when she was going to say thank you he was tackled roughly to the floor by a father that came out of a store behind them. He looked up at Annabeth with a look of determination on his face than said "RUN!". Annabeth took off running down a alley that was a few feet away from the store by them. She felt like she was on the verge of crying she knew should've had helped him out. When she rounded a corner in the alley way a man grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and told her " don't scream and it be over quick." Annabeth got a good look at the strange man he had no hair but he was sharply dressed like a business man. The thing that scared her the most was the way his eyes looked at her. They had pure lust for her in his eye's. Her train of thought was thrown of track by the distinct sound of a zipper. She started to sob when she heard this noise because she knew what was about to happen to her.

Brandi wasn't used to this kind of activity. Like what the hell she thought I'm not made for this shit. I used to think that the mile would whoop my ass only if I would've known about this. I would've been more active. When she was running down a alley by hollaway road she heard a girl sobbing than a loud audible slap. She had to put aside her being tired a this moment because this girl could be in real trouble. She came running up she a man grab the girl by her pony tail and flung her on the floor. Brandi immediately got a blind rage. She absolutely hates it when men think they can use girl and women for want they want and just live them to die or lay in the filth they leave the girls in. She's seen this first hand when her dad would beat her mom mercilessly in front of her. Brandi ran at the man as fast as she could and slammed her elbow into man's neck. When he flew and landed with a heavy thud. Brandi grabbed the clearly distressed girls hand and took off running down the alley in the into a back entrance into a apartment complex. Didn't waste time climbing up two flights of stairs to the third floor apartments and ran into the apartment 301.

Annabeth was strung out by all the events in the last three days from her big brother being mauled in front of her and now being in this grubby little apartment . Annabeth look at the girl who saved her life just now. She seemed a bit overweight and she was wearing a gray t-shirt with a pair shorts. Her braid went out of the back of her baseball cap. Annabeth stood up and told her " Thank you so much for helping me back there. Who knows what that sick bastard would've done to me if you haven't came to help me. By the way my name is Annabeth ". than she extended her hand out for the girl to shake it.

Brandi looked at Annabeth's hand and shook it back. "The name is brandi and it not a big deal I'm sure you would've done they same for me to". Brandi just notice Annabeth had a nasty scar that went down her check. She also seemed to have a fashion sense. She had a green V-neck on and gray skinny jeans on with black hiking boots. Her green eyes caught her eyes. Brandi realized she was staring she asked her "what's in the satchel there" as she gestured towards her satchel.

Annabeth looked at her satchel now "Medical supply's my parents they used to be doctor before the disease. So they taught me a lot through out my life they were overjoyed when I told them I wanted to be a doctor as well."

Brandi started to think about her own parents she may not have had the best childhood , but she knew her parent's wanted the best for her. They didn't really know how to show love but they tried their best by supporting her dream's of being a comic book artist. "That's cool I wanted to be a comic book designer but I have a feeling that dream is never going to come true though. But your lucky enough that in the world we live in the need for doctors is in high demand . So basically now your a professional doctor so your dream came true girl." Brandi smiled at least her talent's were useful in this day and age while what would drawing do to help people Brandi thought sadly.

Annabeth noticed the sadness radiating off Brandi so she decided to ease the mood a bit "what's the plan tomorrow bran-". Her sentence was cut off by a loud bang and a man saying "Let me in you little bitches"! "How did he find us ?" Whispered Annabeth as she grabbed her butterfly knife and pulled the blade from the handle. She held the ideal for stabbing quickly.

Brandi thought who cares he wont be around that much longer as she loaded her last five shotgun shells into her shotgun. "I don't care because he won't be around much longer. This is what I want you to do open the door and than run behind me alright''? She nodded she looked visibly scared but also determined . Brandi readied her shoulder for the massive kick from the shotgun. Annabeth opened the door and got behind her before the crazed man stepped one foot inside the apartment . He looked affected by the disease badly there was snot ran down from his nose to his mouth. Large boils that seemed as big as quarters ran all the way around his face.

Annabeth jumped when she heard a loud bang than a thud of a body but she knew it was the man . Annabeth looked at Brandi said "We need to leave grab all of your supplies. All of the grownups in the area will be here any second.'' She looked sadly at the dead body on the floor this wasn't right they were kids. They shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stuff. When Brandi came out off the room she had a back pack on . When they ran out into the alley the heard the moans and groans of all the grown ups closing on there location. Annabeth lead them to the street and grabbed a thick looking piece of metal and started to work on a manhole cover. In a few minutes she had opened the cover when the grown ups started to appear on street. When they climbed down the dark hole Annabeth slide the cover back over as she went down .

Brandi hated the dark and stopped half way down she said "lets sleep here tonight it my not be the most comfortable place but it is the safest place for right now. We'll be in midair and I am sure they cant open manhole covers or climb ladder". She had a tired "yea". After a hour being suspended in the air by this ladder she embraced sweet blissful sleep.

When Annabeth woke up she looked at her watch it said 6:30 am . She decided to wake up Brandi but it surprised her to find out she was already awake. "Lets leave and hopefully we can find a place this is easier to defend , and with weapons because this knife isn't gonna be that helpful." Brandi said "sounds like a great plan". When they got out of the hole they looked around it seemed quiet in till Brandi accidentally bumped a car. A loud blaring car alarm went off and in a matter of seconds a mobs of sickios came out of their hiding spots. All Annabeth heard was Brandi scream "RUN!". So they did it was raining soo it was getting them wet and slowing them down. When they came to the end of the road they saw three boys. Standing in front of a gun shop shouting to come inside the shop. So they did they went crashing in. While they flew in they shut the door behind all of them.


End file.
